


and i’m tangled in the sheets

by humanluke



Series: slutty scholar au [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Early Mornings, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Slut Luke Hemmings, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanluke/pseuds/humanluke
Summary: luke’s alarm goes off far too early.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood
Series: slutty scholar au [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153763
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	and i’m tangled in the sheets

**Author's Note:**

> wow less than 12 hours later she’s back with another one folks!!! some sleepy early morning cake for my fans. the one is from the prompt “shut up and hold me” from my love molly! thank u to my friends for encouraging me to keep writing. i love u all immensely. 
> 
> once again, title is from holly (would you turn me on?) by all time low!

It’s far too early in the morning when Luke’s alarm goes off. 

He knows it’s so he can work on his paper, get some extra work done before classes. Why else would his alarm be going off at 6 in the morning? But that doesn’t mean he wants to get up. He grumbles softly as he rolls over to turn it off before rolling onto his back and rubbing what little sleep he’s gotten out of his eyes. 

“Fucking hell,” he mumbles under his breath, taking a moment to try and wake up before getting out of bed. That thought is stopped in his head immediately, however, when he feels Calum’s arms slide around him and pull him closer to him. He sighs softly at his warmth, leaning into it a little bit as he tries to focus on the fact that he needs to get out of bed. 

“Too early,” Calum grumbles, pressing his face into the crook of Luke’s neck. Luke lets out a soft laugh, and Calum hums against his skin, carding a hand through his dark curls as he looks over to him. 

“You’re telling me,” Luke grumbles softly. He starts to sit up a little bit, but Calum whines in protest, pulling him back down and closer to him once again. “Babe, I have to go make coffee and work on my dissertation.” 

“No,” he whines quietly, sounding akin to a petulant child as he looks up at Luke tiredly. “Stay and snuggle. You can work later.” Luke laughs lightly, shaking his head a little bit as he leans over and presses a gentle kiss to Calum’s forehead, eliciting a tired grin from him. 

“The thing is, I have to go work at my actual job this afternoon, babe,” he explains quietly, and Calum whines softly in response. Luke thinks it’s cute how clingy and whiny he gets first thing in the morning — it’s one of the few times Calum gets particularly vulnerable, and he’s not going to argue with it. “I know, I know, I don’t want to go either. But I have to get this paper as nice as possible so that I can walk away with my PHD.” 

“Hate it,” Calum whines, pouting a little bit as he looks up at Luke. “Just five minutes?” Luke sighs and shakes his head a little bit. 

“Let me go to the bathroom and then I will give you five more minutes,” Luke promises, and Calum seems to accept that answer, pulling his arms away with minor protest. Luke just shakes his head as he pulls himself out of bed, groaning, making his way to the bathroom. 

When he comes back a few minutes later, he notices it’s snowing outside, and that makes him smile a little bit more as he sits back down on the bed. Calum opens one eye to look up at him before wrapping himself around him again, seemingly not ever wanting to let go. 

“You’re awfully clingy this morning, Cal,” Luke chuckles, soothing a hand over his back slowly. Calum just looks up at him, tightening the grip around his waist a little bit more. 

“Shut up and hold me,” he whines, pressing his face back into the crook of Luke’s neck. Luke just smiles softly, fingers dancing slowly over Calum’s spine as he pulls him closer, memorizing every curve with his fingertips. Calum just hums softly in response, breathing evening out as he slowly drifts back to sleep, clinging tightly to Luke as if his life depended on it. 

Luke gives him a few more than the five minutes, feeling generous this morning, and when he goes to gently pull himself free, his phone buzzes. The noise stirs Calum again, and he groans softly as he looks up at Luke as he checks his phone. 

“Guess what,” Luke offers, a soft smile gracing his pink lips. Calum shrugs a little bit, tracing circles on Luke’s chest as he looks up at him with tired eyes. 

“School is cancelled forever so you can stay with me in bed,” he jokes with a little bit of a grin. Luke shakes his head, pressing a kiss to Calum’s messy mop of curls atop his head as he settles back into the bed, much to Calum’s pleasure. 

“Cute,” he laughs softly. “No, because of the snow, they’re closing the bookstore early, so… No work today. No classes. Just working on my paper and quality time with my favorite human.” Calum grins against Luke’s skin before propping his chin up onto Luke’s shoulder. 

“So more snuggles?” he asks hopefully. Luke just smiles, wrapping his arms around Calum’s waist easily, like it always belongs there. 

“All the snuggles in the world, just for you,” he says with a smile. Calum grins in reply, and he leans over to kiss Luke, tired and sweet and gentle. Luke makes a soft noise at the tenderness of it, sinking into it easily as he sinks back into the comfort of the mattress. 

He never wants this feeling to end.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr!


End file.
